M32 Combat Knife
The M32 Knife has been proven to be the best combat knife in the Killzone universe. A straightforward combat knife at first glance, the M32 is jokingly referred to as a "toothpick" by ISA soldiers unaware of its effectiveness in the hands of Shadow Marshals. The blade is fashioned from a hardened, wear-resistant cobalt/chromium alloy, which ensures that it has a long life and doesn't chip. It is used by both ISA and Helghast forces and is manufactured by ISA. Killzone 2 You'll have your trusty Knife with you right from the start of the game. With so many projectile and explosive weapons at your disposal, you might be tempted to overlook the Knife, but you shouldn't. As shown in the damage chart, it is one of the harder-hitting weapons in your arsenal, it doesn't require a reload, and it's fast to execute. The downside is you have to be very close to your opponent in order to use it. To draw your Knife press →. The initial draw does more than just equip your Knife; it's an attack itself. Upon drawing the weapon, you'll perform 2 slashes - a forehand and a backhand slash. While this may seem a frivolous touch, it is actually a very powerful tool. Should you ever find yourself low on ammo and reloading only to have an enemy rush in, you can quickly press → to draw the Knife and execute the opening attack. If both slashes connect as your helpless foe rushes in, you'll deal out 110 points worth of damage which is enough to take out most foes on all but the Elite difficulty level. It is also noteworthy to mention that on Elite difficulty some players choose to defeat many of Visari's private guard, including Radec himself, with the combat knife. Should the enemy survive the attack, all you need to do is rapidly press R1 after the Knife is drawn to continue dealing out the deadly slashes. This is a very handy quick save technique that you should learn early in the game. Besides being used in emergencies, you'll find the Knife is a viable primary weapon, especially if you want to R&K a small room or area to completely clear out the enemy. An R&K attack is not only effective at dispatching your foes, but is a very fast way to get through an area. When approaching the enemy, always aim slightly high towards their head. When close, press R1 to deliver your slashes. However, don't get too close. You only need to be within arm's length to hit the enemy. Any closer than that, and the enemy can easily slip to your right or left causing you to miss your attack. If this happens, use the Right Stick to quickly adjust the camera in the enemy's direction as you continue to press '''R1. '''If you're quick, you can often salvage a missed Knife attack as you spin and slash. It should be noted that the Knife only affects soft targets and will not damage metal objects (tanks, barrels, etc.) Killzone 3 The M32 Combat Knife appears again as a weapon in Killzone 3, with a new stab feature using the new brutal melee tactics. When you are within range of an enemy (in campaign mode) you are offered up an (often negligible) L1 button prompt. This will execute a variety of stabs, throat slits, and strikes. The specific attack used varies depending on your position relative to the enemy, but you have no control whatsoever as to which attack is executed besides a general positioning. The M32 is also used in online multiplayer. Although there are no button prompts there is the same result. If you are the unfortunate soldier being attacked, the camera switches to a third person point of view. If a teammate intervenes and kills the attacker, the victim soldier will survive the attack unscathed. Killzone: Shadow Fall The M32 Combat Knife makes yet another appearance in Killzone: Shadow Fall. You'll first use the Combat Knife for a short segment of the campaign, but the knife is quickly replaced by more suitable and powerful weapons. Much like Killzone 3, there are also Brutal Melee attacks in both single and multiplayer modes which allow you to lock your enemy into an animation where you proceed to stab them in a variety of different ways. For the first time in the Killzone franchise, the Knife can also be thrown. To throw the Combat Knife, you must first perform a brutal melee on an enemy, and if another enemy is within range, you can quickly press R3 to send your blade flying at the enemy's skull. Unlike past Killzone games where the knife was restricted to either the single player mode, or was only seen during brutal melee animations such as in Killzone 3, the Combat Knife in Killzone: Shadow Fall can be used as a regular weapon in the multiplayer mode. To use the knife as a starting weapon, you'll have to create a Warzone with all weapons disabled. By doing so, players will enter the match with knives drawn instead of guns, and can proceed to hack each other to bits. Additionally, the Combat Knife is also used whenever the Scout class enters stealth mode, becoming invisible and wielding the knife for a short time. Gallery M32combatknife.jpg Category:Killzone 2 weapons Category:Killzone 3 weapons Category:Killzone Shadow Fall weapons